Espoir
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures - Spoilers Saison 3] Grunlek est seul, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Ailleurs, ses amis sont en train de se battre pour le Cratère. Mais lui dans tout ça, qu'est-il en train de devenir ?


_BON-SWAR ! J'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire sur Grunlek, parce qu'en ce moment c'est mon personnage favori, et que bordel, on écrit pas assez sur lui ._. Alors, attention, **il y a des spoilers sur les derniers épisodes de la saison 3** , donc si vous n'avez pas vu les épisodes, ne lisez pas :D Ma petite fanfiction est en fait ce qui se passe après la fin de l'épisode, quand Evil Grunlek sort de nulle part et ruine tout T-T Oui, parce que je suis contre la mort de Grunlek uwu Faites crever qui vous voulez mais pas Grun' (ni Balthou' please) quoi ._. C'est le seul perso' saint d'esprit bordel. J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira, j'ai songé à en faire une songfic sur I see fire, mais en fait non, je suis partie trop loin pour ça. Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Krayn, Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **ESPOIR**

 _Perdu._

C'est le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Grunlek quand il ouvrit les yeux. Assis dans une pelouse rouge sang, il était incapable de déterminer où il se trouvait. Il ne sentait rien, ni l'herbe sous sa main, ni le vent fouettant son visage. Il n'y avait que ce sentiment étrange, au fond de lui : une peur immense, celle de ne pas être au bon endroit.

 _Espoir._

Le mot résonnait dans l'air, comme un appel. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, difficilement. Ycare, le Titan, le Codex, sa tentative ratée de la ramener à la raison. Il avait échoué. Etait-il mort ? Le Codex avait-il avalé sa conscience comme il l'avait fait avec celle de Théo, il y a quelques mois déjà ?

 _Espoir._

Il se leva doucement. Ce qui l'entourait n'était pas réel, il le savait. Les immenses arbres bordant ce champ d'herbe rouge tremblaient, comme si l'image cherchait à s'échapper de son champ de vision. Il fit quelques pas, cherchant un point de repère, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à retrouver son chemin. Comment sortir d'un endroit dont on ignore tout ?

 _Espoir._

Un bruit le fit se retourner. Quelque chose courrait dans les herbes rouges, droit vers lui. Une grande louve blanche approchait, accélérant sensiblement en l'apercevant, une grande elfe courant à ses côtés. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres devant lui, alors que l'animal lui plongeait dessus. Grunlek se baissa, pour accueillir Eden, qui vint lui lécher le visage, réconfortant un peu son cœur meurtri par la guerre et l'intolérance.

 _Grunlek._

Le nain releva les yeux. Son nom avait résonné dans sa tête, un peu comme lorsqu'il parlait avec Balthazar par télépathie, mais en bien plus fort. Son regard croisa celui de l'elfe. Elle le dévisageait de ses grands yeux verts, insistants. Il s'approcha d'elle, devinant sans peine que cette voix féminine devait être la sienne.

« Vous êtes la druidesse de la forêt. Vous avez déclenché tout ça. Qui êtes-vous ? »

 _Espoir._

Elle ne parlait pas, se contentant de le regarder, souriante, malicieuse. Doucement, elle leva une main, qu'une lueur dorée recouvrit. Eden s'assit, comme hypnotisée, et poussa un long hurlement, vers les airs. Des bruits de feuillage se firent entendre, tout autour de lui. D'autres loups sortirent des fourrés, l'encerclant, le fixant intensément. Il était perdu.

« Bonsoir Grunlek. »

 _Espoir._

Il se retourna. Un nain se trouvait devant lui, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme Drinn. Ils n'avaient pu le sauver à temps lui aussi. Un innocent de plus qui avait péri sur leur chemin. Le cœur de Grunlek se serra. Seule la main qu'il avait glissé dans le pelage de sa louve l'apaisait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Où sont mes amis ?

\- Ils sont en train de se battre, répondit le nain. Pour vous. Mais ils ne vaincront pas sans votre aide, mon prince.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

\- Pourquoi porter votre nom royal si vous le reniez ? Connaissez-vous seulement sa signification ? Dans le langage des élémentaires, Krayn signifie espoir.»

 _Grunlek._

Il se tourna vers la druidesse, sourcils froncés. Elle pointait Eden du doigt, son sourire angélique illuminant toujours son regard.

 _Espoir._

« De l'espoir ? Qu'est-ce que Eden a avoir là dedans ? Elle n'est même pas avec moi. Et elle ne me reverra sans doute jamais.

\- Messire, ce que mon amie essaye de vous expliquer, c'est qu'Eden est la clé, pour vous sauver. Elle s'est liée d'amitié avec vous, vous faites parti de sa meute. Pendant que vous êtes ici, elle ressent votre mort, elle sent votre détresse, de là où elle se trouve. Et ça va la tuer. »

Grunlek se laissa tomber à genoux, près d'Eden, qui posa sa tête sur ses genoux, posant ses yeux verts bienveillants sur son visage fatigué. Il lui caressa doucement la tête.

« Je veux la sauver, j'aimerais lui dire que tout va bien, la serrer dans mes bras. Mais comment ? Je suis coincé ici. Le Codex est trop fort, je ne peux pas lutter contre. Ycare est persuadée que l'humanité doit être détruite, j'ai été incapable de l'aider. »

 _Enfer._

« L'enfer arrive sur vos terres, Messire. Ils vont tous mourir. Le Diable a menti. Il ne veut pas simplement donner le pouvoir à ceux qui ne devraient jamais l'avoir. Il veut les contrôler. Il veut se servir de vous pour atteindre son but. Votre sang est désormais la source de magie la plus puissante de tout le Cratère. Seul vous pouvait mettre un terme à tout ça.

\- Comment ? »

 _Sacrifice._

Elle pointa la forêt derrière eux de la main. Ses yeux reflétaient sa tristesse. Grunlek sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau.

« Je vais mourir ? C'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire.

\- Non, Messire. L'espoir ne meurt jamais. Il renaît de ses cendres. »

 _Eden._

Il se tourna vers la louve, et lui sourit en la grattant entre les oreilles, doucement, avant de se tourner vers l'elfe. Son visage déterminé brûlait de questions, mais une seule d'entre elle passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La druidesse pointa la louve du doigt, confirmant son raisonnement.

« Merci Eden. Sois bien sage, je rentre bientôt. »

 _Espoir._

Une énergie dorée l'enveloppa. Il était temps. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une loueur peu naturelle, et quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait de nouveau dans les mains d'Ycare, sous la forme du Codex. Sa détermination était désormais sans faille.

« Ycare. »

 _Détruire._

« Non. »

L'élémentaire lança un regard au Titan, devant elle, puis au livre imposant dans ses mains encore jeunes. Le livre brilla et l'image d'un nain en sortit, sous forme d'énergie, avant de se matérialiser devant elle. Grunlek ne savait pas comment il avait fait ça, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

« Bonjour Ycare. Je suis Grunlek von Krayn. Je viens de ton futur. Un futur dévasté, par ta faute. Des gens sont sur le point de mourir. Beaucoup de gens. Mes amis, ma louve, ton humanité, et toutes les personnes présentes sur le Cratère.

\- L'humanité doit être détruite, murmura faiblement Ycare. Les hommes ont détruit le Cratère. »

Grunlek s'assit doucement près d'elle, évitant soigneusement le Titan du regard, silencieux, le regard rivé sur lui. Il posa une main sur le Codex, elle tira le livre vers elle.

« Ycare, je sais que tu souffres. Je ne connais pas ton histoire, mais elle est sans doute tragique, comme beaucoup d'autres. Mon père m'a rejeté à ma naissance, celui de Bob menace de le tuer pour le pouvoir, Shinddha a vu le sien mourir sous ses yeux, Théo n'a vu que son corps revenir de la guerre. Avons-nous abandonné pour autant ? Ce n'est pas nos drames qui nous caractérise, c'est notre futur, notre espoir.

\- Je peux rebâtir le monde, le rendre meilleur.

\- Non. Si l'on rend le monde meilleur pour soi, il devient pire pour le reste du monde. Ycare, vous et moi sommes sur le point de mourir. Mais vous pouvez arrêter ça. Renoncez au Codex, rendez-le lui. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard au Titan.

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Ycare ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton nom ?

\- Non. »

Elle regarda le Titan, silencieuse. Grunlek en fit de même, pour la première fois. Il s'était toujours refusé de le faire. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait rien de monstrueux, et que son visage lui était même familier.

« Enoch...

\- Il a emprisonné mon âme ici, dit la jeune femme d'une voix monotone. Je suis coincée dans le Codex depuis des centaines d'années. Il avait besoin de mon corps. Pour maintenir le Codex en place. »

Grunlek comprit maintenant pourquoi l'elfe avait parlé de sacrifice. Elle ne parlait pas de lui, mais d'elle.

« Quel est ton prénom ?

\- Forest, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là Forest ?

\- Oui. Vous devez me tuer, pour quitter le Codex et sauver vos amis. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, Maître Nain. Mon corps, là-haut, est tombé. Je vous protège depuis que vous êtes ici. Enoch est en train de reprendre le contrôle, votre cœur sera bientôt envahi par la haine et la soif de destruction, comme il l'a fait pour moi avant vous. Si vous ne vous battez pas, il se servira de vous pour détruire l'humanité. »

Elle lui tendit une fine dague noire. Grunlek s'en saisit, une larme coula le long de sa joue. La jeune fille l'essuya.

« Ne soyez pas triste Maître Nain. C'est la première fois que je suis heureuse, depuis bien des années. Vous ne me tuez pas, vous me délivrez de ma prison. Mais je dois vous prévenir. Lorsque vous reviendrez, vous ne serez plus le même. Vous n'êtes plus un simple mortel, vous êtes maintenant un élémentaire. Utilisez votre pouvoir avec bienveillance. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir terrasser Enoch. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous sauver. Mon espoir est le votre. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Doucement, Grunlek se leva, fit tourner la lame dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Il pensa à Eden. S'il ne faisait rien, elle mourrait de sa faute, il ne pouvait le tolérer. D'un coup sec, il enfonça la lame dans le cœur de Forest, qui poussa un long hurlement, secondé par celui du Titan.

 _Espoir._

Il inspira. L'air frais lui brûla les poumons. Il regarda autour de lui. Shin venait de baisser son arme, Ycare tombait au sol. Théo faisait face à Arcana, Balthazar luttait contre son père. Enoch le regarda, droit dans les yeux. Il repoussa son fils violemment, dans une impulsion magique. Théo l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans le vide. Derrière eux, le Titan hurlait.

« Toi ! Qu'as-tu fait ?!

\- J'ai sauvé le monde. »

Il attendit qu'Enoch soit assez près de lui, et planta une dague noire dans son cœur, sans le moindre regret. Le corps du Diable se crispa, avant de s'effondrer au sol, dans le silence. Grunlek se saisit des Codex, et les jeta au titan.

« Emmène-les en enfer avec toi. L'humanité n'est pas prête à subir le prix de ta folie. Je suis l'espoir, et je te bannis de notre monde, ô toi Enoch l'ignoble. Que ton nom soit à jamais maudit. »

Le titan hurla une dernière fois et disparut, entraînant les Codex avec lui. Grunlek tomba lourdement au sol, épuisé, alors que la lumière qui l'enveloppait quelques secondes plutôt s'amenuisaient. Théo, Shin, Bob et Arcana, libre, se rapprochèrent de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda le mage. Pourquoi le corps de mon père a disparu ? Et le Titan ? Et les Codex ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Grunlek ne l'écoutait pas, son attention s'était portée sur Ycare, le corps criblé de flèches, en train d'agoniser. Il se leva, et accourut vers elle. Elle lui sourit, difficilement.

« Vous avez réussi.

\- Non, nous avons réussi. Cette victoire est aussi la votre, Forest.

\- Merci... Pour tout. »

Son regard se figea, alors qu'elle poussait son dernier soupir. Shin posa une main sur son épaule, l'air désolé.

« Je suis désolé, elle a essayé de nous tuer.

\- Ne le sois pas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle voulait mourir.

\- Et bah, quelle aventure, lâcha Bob, d'une petite voix. J'ai perdu mon père, mais le pire... C'est que je ne le pleurerai pas. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Mais toi, on a crû que t'étais mort ! T'as foutu quoi avec les Codex ?

\- J'ai vu l'espoir. Et Eden. C'est la seule chose que je peux vous dire. Bon, je sais pas vous, mais ce bordel m'a donné faim, on va fêter notre victoire dans une auberge s'il vous plaît ? C'est pas tout ça, mais on a sauvé le monde.

\- Faut trouver comment descendre avant. Et voir ce qu'on fait des Intendants, Sanguinus nous attend toujours en bas, dit Shin. Les mecs, ça vous dit on se fait un radeau et on les laisse tous crever ici ? »

Ils se lancèrent tous un regard entendu. Shin et Bob commencèrent à élaborer des stratégies pour descendre, alors que Théo s'approchait de Grunlek.

« Je l'ai senti, dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La Lumière. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Grun' ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et au fond, c'est peut être mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Mouais, si tu le dis. »

Le paladin lui donna une tape dans le dos et partit engueuler les deux autres, en train de théoriser sur comment faire une corde avec des bâtons, sous le regard bienveillant de Grunlek. Son bras se mit à luire doucement, d'une lumière semblable à celle de l'armure de Théo.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, mais tant qu'il pouvait continuer à vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, libre, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! One Shot écrit en une fois, j'y pensais déjà depuis un petit moment. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez en commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Je vous fait des bisouilles, vive les nains, Eden et les dindons et on se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


End file.
